User blog:2D.Bahamut/Without Ramiel
Disclaimer: The following is a parody of the song, "Without Me," by Eminem. All references to users here are made for entertainment purposes only. ---- "Hello, this is 911, what's your emergency?" "WAAAAAAG! He's here again!" "Who? Who's back on the wiki?" "Ra-Ramiel's back at it again!" "Aw shit, not again!" Guess who's back, back for more, Ramiel's back, but what for? Guess who's back, guess who's back? Guess who's back, guess who's back? Guess who's back, guess who's back? Guess who's back...? They've created a monster, 'cause nobody wants to see Boby no more, They want Ramiel, yeah he's gonna deliver, Well if you want Ramiel, then this is what he'll show you, A little bit of eggs mixed with some hard piss, Some words that will end my life quicker, Then a trial when he gets brought to the Emergency Room, Help from the doctor but he's not cooperating, When he's humping the table while he's shouting out "Fuck you!!!" You spent the time to start masterbating, 'Cause you're back, you on the chair and object-ating, I know you got a life Mr. Pissy Egg, But your mind's mental problem is midly complicated, So the B-C-F won't let you be or let you be you so let me see, You tried to come back to the B-C-W, But it feels so happy without you, So get on and dip, ass on your mouth, Fuck that, cum on your lips and some on your dick, And get ready 'cause this shit is about to get heavy, I just beat all your lawsuits, "Fuck you, Rammy!" Now this doesn't look, like a job for me, But everybody just has to see, So just do whatever you gotta do, 'Cause it feels so happy without you, I said, this doesn't look like a job for me, But everybody just has to see, So just do whatever you gotta do, 'Cause it feels so happy without you, Little spitwad, you feeling rebellious? Embarrassed, he starts backpedaling his insult, He starts feeling scared, maybe wants an adult, 'Til he find his footing comes along and he yells "no u", His vocabulary, vocab is naughty, Could start a new era pollutin' the wiki pages, a rebel, So let me just sit back and ask, The fact you got everyone kissing your ass, And it's a disaster such a worldwide crisis, For me to see so damn much fucked the wiki, Well I'mma De-De-Delete, a name you should know, Fix your stupid mentally, get some help and maybe it'll be better, But it's not your problem so you still unfettered, The center of attention back for the season, It's interesting, the best thing since Octo, Infesting in your lies and delusion illusions, "Kzzzz Testing, attention please Kzzzz" Feel the anger soon as someone mentions you, Here's my ten cents, my two cents is free, An asshole, who sent, you sent for us? Now this doesn't look, like a job for me, But everybody just has to see, So just do whatever you gotta do, 'Cause it feels so happy without you, I said, this doesn't look like a job for me, But everybody just has to see, So just do whatever you gotta do, 'Cause it feels so happy without you, A-dickit, an-asskit, I go tit for tat with anybody who's talking this shit and that shit, Urine Embryo, you can get your mouth fixed, Worse than them little reddit bastards, And Sir, you can get destroyed by Dreamy n' Sun, You eleven year old bleach drinkin' fag, sue me, You don't know me, you're too young, give it up, you lost, Nobody cares 'bout you, Now lets stop, just leave the wiki, We'll be there with a whole list full of new insults, We're all mad, boiling with laughter, Ever since you turned yourself to a clown, But sometimes your shit just seems, To only target who but me, So this must mean I'm disgusting, But it's just me I'm just obscene, Though I'm not the first king of controversy, You're the worst thing since Dioramos died, To do shame other people so remorselessly. And use it to get yourself like Keem, Hey, thats a concept that works, Twenty million other trolls emerge, But no matter how many threats you threw, It will be so happy without you, Now this doesn't look, like a job for me, But everybody just has to see, So just do whatever you gotta do, 'Cause it feels so happy without you, I said, this doesn't look like a job for me, But everybody just has to see, So just do whatever you gotta do, 'Cause it feels so happy without you, Egg Category:Blog posts